A Busca
by Kfrentzen
Summary: Pós-Bride. Lana está de volta, mas será que Clark realmente a quer? Em Star City, as coisas complicam para Lois e Clark sai em seu resgate, mas este é apenas o ínicio da aventura! Clois


**Sinopse: esta história se passa após os acontecimentos de "Bride"; Lana está de volta, mas será que Clark realmente a quer? Em Star City, as coisas são estão muito boas para Lois... Mas tudo isso é apenas o início da aventura!**

**Disclaimer: Os per****sonagens desta fic são propriedade da DC / CW, apenas os figurantes me pertencem, rsrs. **

Por favor, pessoal, comentem! Em breve estarei postando as outras partes da fic! Abraço!

**Parte I**

**Daily Planet – Noite.**

O movimento no Daily era como o de qualquer outra noite. O eco de vozes distantes apenas amenizava a sensação de solidão trazida pelo vazio, mas não era o suficiente para amenizar o vazio que jazia internamente, onde os únicos ecos são os de sentimentos confusos, desalinhados.

Clark conhecia bem esta sensação. Há dias ele tem estado às voltas com o conflito de seus sentimentos. Os tempos tem sido difíceis para ele, e milhares de coisas cruzavam sua cabeça tão rápido quanto ele próprio: sua dupla identidade, a volta de Lana, o sumiço de Chloe, Lois saindo da cidade... Lois. Ela era a principal razão pela qual ele não conseguia dormir à noite. Por alguma razão, a imagem de Lois indo embora no hospital não saía de sua mente. Talvez não fosse real, ou ele não queria que fosse, mas a tristeza em seu olhar o penetrara fundo, para além de Clark Kent. Por um momento, ele sentira que perdera um pedaço de si próprio.

Clark estava sentado em sua cadeira, seus olhos no vazio da cadeira de Lois. Duas semanas se passaram desde o fatídico casamento de Chloe e ele não tinha qualquer notícia dela. Chloe já estava de volta, mas Lois não retornou como prometera. Apenas uma ligação para Chloe, procurando saber dela e dando notícias sobre Jimmy. Clark se sentiu ridículo por um instante, afinal ele sabia que Lois estava bem. Sabia que ela estava em Star City, ao lado de Jimmy, fazendo todo o possível para que nada de mal acontecesse a ele novamente. E se ela estava bem, então por que diabos ele se sentia daquela forma?

Os pensamentos de Clark foram interrompidos por um barulho de passos na entrada do escritório. Ele olhou rapidamente e mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

Era Lana Lang.

************

"Lana?" Clark se levantou, surpreso. Não esperava vê-la no Daily Planet, no meio da noite. E aquilo sem dúvida mexia com ele. "Eu pensei que você estava com Chloe".

"Ela está indo para Star City, ficar com Jimmy", Lana respondeu se aproximando.

"Eu soube que ele está bem melhor"

"Eh, parece que vão dar alta a ele em alguns dias..." Lana parou diante de Clark, "Eu fui te procurar na fazenda, achei que estivesse em sua janela favorita"

"As coisas andam meio destruídas por lá", ele respondeu encarando-a.

Lana observou Clark em seu desconforto, "Você está bem?"

"Ainda estou tentando decidir isso"

Lana entendeu o que ele quer dizer e percebeu que teria que ficar na defensiva mais uma vez.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?", ele emendou na seqüência.

"Eu vim... ver como você está". Ela não teve coragem de dizer que estava indo embora mais uma vez. Clark, entretanto, percebeu a intenção de Lana.

"Veio ver como eu estou ou veio ver como eu vou ficar... Quando você partir de novo?"

Lana engoliu em seco diante da aparente frieza de Clark. Ela sabia que ele estava chateado e não podia deixar de se sentir mal por isso.

"Clark, tudo o que fiz foi--"

"Para me proteger, já entendi" ele a interrompeu bruscamente se aproximando dela, "mas talvez o que eu precisasse não fosse proteção, certo?"

"Clark..."

"Talvez eu quisesse alguém que lutasse pelo nosso amor em vez de fugir. Ou que entendesse que é possível lidar com os dois lados, que por maior que fosse o meu destino, que ela nunca ficaria para trás!"

Lana encarou Clark surpresa, "Do que você está falando?"

Clark pára para ouvir suas próprias palavras. Toda aquela mágoa acumulada não dizia respeito unicamente a Lana, estava claro agora. De repente, ele não estava mais falando dela. A angústia de seus sentimentos não estavam mais relacionados a ela.

"Clark?" Lana o libertou de sua epifânia e ele a encarou um tanto desconcertado. Lana continuou, "Eu tinha que fazer o que fiz, Clark. Por nós"

"E eu entendo agora…", ele a encarou, e a proximidade entre os dois era grande. Os dois não podiam negar o sentimento que os uniam, e era particularmente difícil evitar. Os dois se inclinaram para o beijo, mas Clark se afastou.

"Me desculpe... Eu não posso".

Lana parou, surpresa. A declaração de Clark não era tão surpreendente quanto os sentimentos que estavam por trás, e Lana percebeu imediatamente do que se tratava. A razão pela qual ele estava no Daily Planet, e não em Smallville.

Clark se inclinou na direção de Lana e a beijou na testa gentilmente.

"Eu tenho que ir..."

Lana observou Clark em silêncio e ele saiu em disparada, literalmente. Ela então observou a mesa de Clark e a placa com o nome dele. Uma outra placa também invadia parcialmente a mesa de Clark, e Lana a ajeitou, lendo o nome que estava grafado nela. Nada poderia ficar mais claro do que isso...

Por trás de toda a tristeza em sua alma, Lana esboçou um meio sorriso enquanto colocava a placa de Lois no lugar onde encontrara... No final das contas, ela estava certa.

**********

Continua..


End file.
